


randomness

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>new arrivals appears as rwby moves on to their second year...</p>
            </blockquote>





	randomness

You never realize some things that happen until afterwards. In my case, it was an acceptance to Beacon, which I had no idea of at the time.  
The docks are dangerous, so not many people go down them often, and it’s usually scum that are hanging around on the docks.  
“Hey there.” I heard from behind me.  
It was...someone. I didn’t know them, per se. They seemed to know me.  
“Oh, hey, whatcha want?” I responded, stopping and resting my hand on the pommel of my Flyssa.  
“Oh it’s...nothing, just...ya know, walking the docks of vale.” He responded, as if it was normal to walk these docks.  
He got pretty close to me, and it almost felt as if he was touching me, but I knew he couldn’t be.  
“And lets just say I’m wanted for splitting hairs.”   
“Splitting hairs for…?” I trail off, expecting him to finish.  
“I was curious about Yang, so I snipped some of her hair.” He shrugged casually.  
“Oh, so literally taking some of her hair, why would you do that, you know she’ll kill you.” I said, backing away from him.  
“Ehh, most likely not me.” He gave a half grin.  
He turned around, and I looked behind him. There stood Yang, not full demoness, but still scary nonetheless. I saw her eyes visually pat us down, then her eyes stopped on my hand. I looked down at my fist, and saw a few locks of blonde hair stuck in there.  
“Did you..put these here?” I asked the guy.  
“Oh, yeah, did you not notice? I guess I am pretty good.” What’s-his-face then started parkouring away, leaving me with an angry Yang.  
“You..you monster...you touched my hair!” The blonde yelled as she charged me.  
“Wai-wait! It honestly wasn’t me!” Instants later I was being pummeled by said blonde, and it ended with me on the ground.  
“Hey, uh, want me to get you out of this mess?” What’s-his-noodle said.  
“Yeah...no, yeah, it’s your fight.” I responded.  
“By the way, what’s your name, I’m shadow.” He jumped down from a low wall, bringing his axe down to ground level.  
“Oh, I’m Nick, wait, just focus here!” I unsheathed my Flyssa.  
He swing his axe-thing at Yang, only to have it blocked by Blake's Gambol Shroud, the axe bounced off in a shower of brilliant sparks. “Oh we really have screwed up here.” He groaned.  
Blake unleashed a flurry of attacks while Yang destroyed me some more, each time making me a bit more angry.  
“Oh why would you do this? I’d rather not fight an attractive blonde and mysterious Faunus!” I yell, getting battered some more by Yang.  
“Switch!” Shadow yelled and he jumped in front of me, blocking a blow from Yang. They seemed pretty well matched, considering they were more experienced than us.  
I spun and Blake was there, waiting. I drew my revolver as she changed to gun form also. We dodged each others bullets and rushed each other, swords first.

(Shadow)

I was pretty evenly matched for Yang, maybe slightly worse. But only because she just basically hit everything, and raged the whole time.  
I swung Adamantine at Yang, but she dodged with ease, considering her smaller weapons and quicker movements. She was able to score a few hits on me, nothing major, and I use major loosely. It looked to be at the moment it was only two versus two, but you never know.  
Yang and I battled fiercely, but in the end she managed to get the better of me, and sent me flying backwards. I smashed into the unsuspecting Nick, and we both crumpled into a tangle of arms and legs. Nick quickly sat up, and kneeled in spot, looking almost as if he was praying. His eyes closed slowly, and his breathing slowed.  
“Is he...sleeping?” I thought, scrambling to get up. In my airtime, I let go of Adamantine, so I was reduced to my fists.  
“Why’d you do it?” I heard from behind me. It was Blake. I didn’t turn.  
“I wanted to know how far Yang would go.” I responded, feeling the blade at my back.  
“Not that, but attack, this could’ve been resolved peacefully, you know.” She put her weapon away.  
Suddenly Nick’s eyes shot open. “They’re coming, almost here.”  
“Who?” I said.  
“Who d’ya think? You mess with the hatchlings, you get the momma bird, ever heard of that saying? It means Weiss and Ruby are here, too. And Yang’s still in a rage over there.” He said, standing up and retrieving his weapons.  
It took only about two seconds, one second Blake was behind me, the next she was at Nick’s throat.  
“You attack those two, and I’ll...I’ll kill him!” She pressed the blade against Nick’s throat skin.  
“You...wouldn’t…” Nick coughed, giving a small smile.  
I saw Weiss round a corner and I immediately shot to fire dust bullets at her. She stumbled and also tripped Ruby on the way.  
Blake knocked Nick out then rushed me, I barely deflected the blow and counterattacked with a downwards chop.  
“Blake, thanks, uh, I guess that’s it?” I Said.  
Blake looks confused as to why I seemed familiar with her, nobody knew how she fought with gambol shroud so well, even in it's chain whip form, He couldn't be shadow cuz he wouldn't be so refined as this dashing cat faunus.

 

(Nick)

I woke up what seemed to be seconds later, with five people staring down at me.  
“AH!” I freaked out and thrashed a second, but I was held down by a certain yellow brawler.  
“Calm down, dude, they aren’t going to kill you, well, RWBY isn’t, anyways.” Shadow said, giving me a grin.  
“So you..set me up? Why would you do that? I should’ve been fighting you!” I struggled a bit. “Can you…?”   
“Get off you? No.” Yang said  
“So you knew he took your hair?” I asked pointedly at Yang.  
“Nope. I didn’t know what he had planned, so, When I saw you with my locks, you were kinda my first target.” She grinned back at me.  
She holds a bottle of shampoo and says "It was so worth going after you for this is expensive stuff!" 

Shadow's perspective  
Another sucker for yang to beat up randomly... I think to myself as he's panicking about yang sitting on him.I simply watch the poor guy panic I will i explain the whole thing was initiation to beacon academy...


End file.
